Unexpected
by ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: When suddenly Fenris starts to be nice, the mage knows something is up. He begins to pay more attention to the elf and begins to feel something that even Justice, in his lyrium lust, doesn't approve of.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Unexpected

**Notes**: Eventual Fenders, Eventual M

**Beta: **thekkid

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unexpected<span>**

**Prologue**

He took a seat on one of the cots and sighed deeply. His thoughts ran around in his head and mixed with Justice's. He tried not to think about the one thing that could perhaps bring an end to it all. An end to the illusion that he was indeed in control and helping the people of Darktown and cleaning the name of all the mages in Thedas.

_You are._

Justice's voice echoed in their shared mind. Anders snorted and said, "Well, sometimes it doesn't feel worth it."

_Then do not think about it_ – Justice snapped. _We have better things to do anyway._

"Says the spirit who lives in my head," Anders said pushing himself off of the cot and stretching. Even those few moments of relaxation didn't help the ache in his body nor the pain that traveled with him every day. It didn't help things that he had a raging spirit always booming in his head. The internal fighting sometimes drove him mad.

_What is that supposed to mean?_ The spirit asked.

"Nothing," Anders said. "Sod off, we've got work to do." If spirits could groan in annoyance Anders was sure that's what Justice was doing right now.

Anders set about cleaning the dirty clinic before realizing what little work that entailed. Other than making the cots and washing the covers and clothes he'd used, there was nothing. All his herbs were stocked and labeled; medicines lined behind a cabinet and locked. Nothing was out of place. And that bothered him. He had too much time on his hands.

With yet another sigh, he plopped down onto the floor, too bored to care, and rubbed his coarse hands over his tired face. He could feel every deep line of worry and fear etchedinto his face. He longed for the feel of laugh lines to replace the ones he had now. But that part of him was over and done with. This was who he was now.

"At least I've got character," he said to himself. He raked his hands through his hair next, frightened at the thought of discovering a bald spot in the back of his head. Finding none, he smiled and tried to remember the last time he'd cut his hair. Must have been three years ago, he decided, back before he had left the wardens. He played with his hair, his long fingers trapping it and mentally assessing how much to cut.

"What are you doing?" a voice from the door asked. Anders glanced up to see Fenris.

"What are you doing here?" Anders asked getting up. Fenris took a step inside, closing the door behind him. Anders took a step back, wondering if the day had finally come when the elf had gotten enough of him and had decided to pulverize his heart with his glowing fist. For a moment, he could've sworn he saw Fenris' eyes widen as he pulled his blond hair back to tie into a ponytail. Ander shook his head. He was being ridiculous.

"I... I asked first," the elf stammered out.

"My hair is too long," Anders replied with a shrug. "I was thinking of cutting it."

There it was again, the widened eyes from the elf that disappeared within seconds. Fenris grunted in response however and they stood in silence for a long time. They looked at each other, their eyes raking over each other's bodies. Anders folded his hands over his chest and looked at the angry, lyrium encrusted, snowy white hair, tantalizing full lips, rich caramel dark skin and big hands... Anders shook his head.

_What in the name of Andraste's holy knickers just happened?,_ he wondered as the elf looked at him. Unblinking, Fenris just looked at Anders. Anders coughed and nodded his head in a general direction while looking at his feet, not paying attention to the heat pooling in his stomach.

"So..." he said casually. "Needed something, did you?"

"No," Fenris replied taking another step. "Hawke was too lazy to deliver this to you." He flung a bag at him. Anders barely caught and shook it. Money, his winnings from a bet he and Hawke had made; something to do with Varric and Isabela.

"I like your long hair," the elf's voice said cutting through all the chatter in Anders' head. The mage stared at the elf as he left the clinic. Had he... did he...?

_Yes_, Justice confirmed as a smile spread across Anders' features. Well perhaps he didn't have to cut his hair, at least not for a while.

"One of those days," Anders said opening the pouch and counting his winnings.

* * *

><p>This is just a small prologue but what do ya'll think? Does this have potential? RR


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: OhSlashy

* * *

><p>Fenris left in a huff. He'd almost allowed himself to feel something but disgust for the blond abomination. <em>Almost.<em> He clenched his fist and, after closing the door behind him, ran out of Darktown. Once he was a safe distance from the rat-infested clinic that had the longhaired Mage with his long, thin fingers, full lips and piercing brown eyes, Fenris walked to an alley and punched it. Had he really said he liked the abominations hair?

He felt a shudder run through his now shaking body as he leaned back on the wall of a building and sighed. Frustrated, he punched the wall again and again, his mind concentrating on the pain and not on his need to go back down the steps and into Darktown to claim the Mage, as much as he wanted to.

"I-I like his hair?" the elf asked himself incredulously. "I like his hair?"

~.~

They were on their way to the Wounded Coast when Anders decided to hum. Nothing special, just a song his mother had once sung to him, or a song she _would've_ sung to him if he hadn't been ripped away from her arms. He hummed as he followed Hawke and Isabela, who were deep in conversation with Fenris behind him. Hawke and Isabela moved up as he started to sing along, leaving him and the elf behind. Anders didn't mind; the elf hadn't bothered him in a while.

**_He must be planning something_****.**

Now, Justice, Anders thought back, just because the mean, scary glow-y elf has finally warmed up to us does not mean he is up to something.

**_He is up to something, mage, I can feel it_**_,_ the spirit replied adamantly. Anders tried not to sigh outwardly for it would've interrupted his beautiful humming as they continued on their path to the Wounded Coast for a job he didn't even know the details of. It was always like this, him running around with Hawke blindly, having to heal the dammed mage because he refused to learn the healing arts.

"Dammed Mage," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Came a voice not so far behind him. "Are you talking to yourself, again, abomination?"

"When was I talking to myself?" Anders said slowing down enough to speak to the elf. "I have never talked to myself before, have I?"

"If you have to ask," Fenris replied, his eyes set forward.

Anders swallowed, waiting for the ball that had formed in his throat to disappear. When Fenris said nothing Anders took the ribbon from his hair and sighed dramatically.

"I'm going to cut my hair," he said to himself. "It's too long and Justice says that if it grows any longer it will get caught in my stave."

**_ I said no such-_**

"What do you think?" Anders asked turning to the elf whose eyes had narrowed but not faltered.

"Do as you will," the elf replied stiffly, "It is not my business."

"I was asking for an opinion," Anders said. "I cannot see my back and can only estimate how truly long my hair is. You, on the other hand, can see how long it is."

Anders stopped and looked at the elf expectantly. He hadn't expected the elf to actually turn and look. He had to supress a smile as the elf stilled, turned and, his lips set in a line, looked at Anders' back. He felt a hand, a lyrium covered hand, hover above his coat. The lyrium called out to him and he had to try hard not to shudder as it hummed a familiar tune. _How could something so beautiful come from such a horrid act_, Anders wondered.

**He feels good. The lyrium ghost would be useful if we were to convert him to our cause.**

Yes, Anders mentally replied, because we want a mage-hating elf to help our cause to _free_ mages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note: **Sorry for the long wait, i've been obsessed with Supernatural for the last few weeks. BUT, i'm back on the _Fenders_ band wagon and, i'm feeling a bit naughty towards Fenris in this chapter. **Also, **sorry if this sounded off in any way, working through writer's block. It came out more like short drabbles than a chapter, sorry about that.

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stranded on the Wounded Coast was not Fenris' idea of fun. Neither was listening to Hawke and his whore as they humped each other behind a rock. But it was his life and, blushing furiously and standing as far away as those rocks as possible, he accepted it. There was one good thing about being stranded, however, and he was standing a few feet away, cheeks ablaze and muttering to himself like a madman.<p>

Anders had become more of a nuisance than a problem as if late. Since that day at his clinic, Fenris had begun to ignore the mage. But, if it was even possible, it had only gotten him closer to him. The mage has, somehow, gotten the idea that they were friends - Even going as far as asking hair-care advice about an hour into their journey up the Coast.

Fenris had obliged, curious to feel Anders' hair between his fingers. He loved the blonde's hair and, by the Maker, if he even thought to cut it, Fenris would tear his heart out with his fist. But that was where everything had started to go to hell.

While Fenris and Anders had been speaking, Hawke and Isabela had been ambushed. Their screams were heard a moment later, mostly Hawke asking where his 'blue duo' were. Immediately, they ran to help them. And, together, they defeated the twenty or so odd men who had attacked them. Tired and hurt, Fenris collapsed a few feet away from the last man he'd killed.

_Shit_, he muttered under his breath when he felt two strong but soft hands taking off his armour. It felt nice, those hands. Not too rough, like his own, or too soft like a woman's - just the right amount of each. Too tired to care, he arched into the touch, moaning softly as fingers touched his skin, leaving it burning hot. He felt desire rush through his body and hoped to the Maker that it was Anders who was touching him and not Hawke, or Maker forbid, Isabela.

When the hands pulled back, taking away all the warmth and soft touch, he growled. With his eyes closed, too scared to open them and discover who was touching him, he reached out to grasp at the hands. He heard a voice above them as his hands connected with soft, plaint fingers.

"I think he'd been ... poisoned," a soft, deep voice was saying. "I think you should set up camp while I clean his wound and identify the poison."

"Do you think the poison is lethal?" a woman asked, concerned. Two hands, too rough and calloused, touched his forehead. "He's got a fever."

"I don't think so but I'll know more in a few minutes," the soft voice, so familiar but unidentifiable, said. "Help me move him away from these dead bodies, will you?"

Fenris squirmed as he was picked up, his eyes screwing shut as pain traveled from his stomach wound to the rest of his body. The hands in his grasp pulled away from their hold and soon the pain was gone. Fenris relaxed with a soft sigh, arms outstretched to find those soft hands again. He found them and was hauled up by two pairs of hands both too rough to his liking.

He was set down on something soft and feathery. Something pocked at his cheek and dangled in front of his sensitive nose, making him sneeze and making the pain return to his abdomen.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" the woman asked.

Fenris wanted to tell her to go away already so he could cuddle up with the soft hands in between his but his mouth wouldn't open. In fact, most of his body was numb. His eyes screwed shut, mouth and body numb – he was useless.

"Yes," soft hands said, trying to pull away from Fenris. But the elf held on, bringing the hands up to his face. "I- go set up camp and get food, he'll need it. I'll call you when I find out what's wrong."

* * *

><p>Anders smiled to himself as Isabela left. Fenris was cuddling his hands like a newborn baby crawling that of his mothers. It was both sweet and concerning. This was not a newborn baby, it was a highly skilled elf etched with lyrium who could kill you by putting his fist in you.<p>

**And that would not feel pleasant.**

_Not in that sense, no, you're right. Care to help our lyrium infused friend or do you want to take advantage of his dying state to satisfy your lyrium lust?_

**I do not know what you are referring to, Anders. Abandon this trail of thought and get back to healing the dying elf. He may yet be useful to us. **

_I thought I was clear, Justice,_ Anders thought as he pulled away from Fenris to examine him fully. He used as little magic as possible to heal his wound because he expected to use a lot of it when cleaning the elf's blood. _We are not using him for our cause, its stupid and not to mention suicidal._

**He could be of use to the cause, should you use his obvious infatuation with you-**

_His what?_ Anders faltered, his magic going out in his hands just as he closed Fenris' knife wound. His hands landed on the elf's hot skin, sweaty from the fever or his thick armour Anders had no way of knowing without his magic. But he was too stunned to get his brain to work.

**Look at him,** Justice commanded in a softer tone that usual.** He was almost kissing your hands a moment ago. Not to mention your obvious delight at-**

"Stop," a voice demanded. Anders looked down to see Fenris' eyes opening slightly. "You're hurting me, mage."

Until that moment, Anders' hadn't realized his hold on Fenris' hips. Somehow his hands he had moved overhead, his hands on either side of the lanky body practically under him.

"Sorry," he whispered, shaking his head and continuing his healing, completely ignoring Justice's blaring remarks in his head.

* * *

><p>It was almost an hour later that Anders figured out what was flowing through Fenris' veins and another hour to find the antidote. He had trouble remembering the exact formula but thanks to Isabela and Hawke's knowledge of the most random things, he managed to make a list. Isabela and Hawke gathered the ingredients surprisingly fast even if they were stranded in the middle of nowhere. He didn't ask when Isabela produced a Lyrium potion even though he was sure that both he and Hawke had run out long ago.<p>

Twenty minutes later, Fenris was poison free and no longer reaching out to cradle Anders' hand. The mage didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed when the elf stood and gave him the briefest of nods.

**What? Were you expecting a thank you? Perhaps a kiss, as well?**

_SHUT. UP._

Before long, night had hit and, with a no cured Fenris, they sat around a small fire (made by Hawke) waiting for their food to fully cook. Hawke, as always, couldn't wait to eat and so they were forced to either eat now while there was still food, however uncooked it still remained, or fight for it with a certain black bearded mage. Anders opted for half cooked food and reached out to get it.

Coincidently, or not as Justice yelled in his mind, Fenris decided the same and their hands touched as they reached for the same piece of meat. Their eyes met briefly. Something strange was swirling in those infinite green eyes that had Anders recoil back from the intensity.

"Take it," Anders told Fenris. "I'm not that hungry."

**You haven't eaten in nearly two days! Reach in and take some food from the blighted fire before I take over and do it myself.**

_Geesh, when did you become such a pushover? I'm being polite, is all. He was poisoned and needs to keep up his strength so his wound can heal properly. I can eat when we get back to the clinic._

**No.**

He was saved from answering when a piece of meat landed on his lap. The hot burnt flesh nearly scorched his hand as he picked it up and looked around. Only Fenris' eyes were glued to his. Pointedly, the elf looked down at the meat and up at Anders' eyes. The message was clear: eat before I make you eat.

Outnumbered, Anders chewed his lower lip and shook his head. How could they team up like this? He bit into the flesh a moment later, looking at Fenris directly as if to say, satisfied?

**Yes.**

* * *

><p>And so they became stranded in the Wounded Coast, which is to say, in the middle of nowhere surrounded by foliage and mountains and nothing but coasts and peaks and rocks. Fenris had never been much of a complainer, he'd been a slave and complaining had been beaten out of him long ago. But Anders held no such 'training' apparently because the mage complained about almost anything since they finished eating .<p>

"Do we have to sleep here?" the mage asked as they settled in for the night. "I mean there is sand everywhere and I would rather not have to dig it out of my secret places tomorrow."

Fenris laughed, surprising not only Hawke and Isabela but also Anders. The mage looked genuinely shocked, staring at Fenris like he was a new race of darkspawn or something.

"Oh, lookie here, love," Isabela whispered loudly to Hawke, wrapping an arm around his thick waist. "Anders made Fenris laugh."

"Yes, dear," Hawke whispered back just as loudly, "I see that. Do you think they have something going on or is he as fed up with Anders' complaining as _I_ am?"

Anders' gaze moved to the couple. A small pout formed at his lips and he turned away from everyone. He became silent... for about five minutes and then his endless parade of complaints continued. Fenris easily ignored him, sparing him glances here and there to make sure the mage hadn't run off or done something stupid.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when the nightmares started. Usually, Fenris would just ignore the thrashing mage but tonight the dreams seem to hit tenfold. Anders was sleeping close enough to the fire that, should he make any more movements that he already was, he might catch a flame. As first guard, it was Fenris' responsibility to look after the others as they slept. And that included keeping them safe from themselves.<p>

He walked to the mage's cot, eyes still scouting the area with alert eyes. But there was something in the way the mage whipped around on the floor that caught his attention. Anders wasn't fighting anything off, no. He was cringing away as if trying to run in the recesses of his mind.

When the mage whimpered, Fenris couldn't take it anymore. He woke up Hawke, claiming his injury hurt and he needed rest and, waiting until Hawke was out of the area, he leaned over the mage. He trailed two fingers across Anders' furrowed forehead and softly sang a lullaby he'd heard Merrill sing when she was drunk.

As the mage quieted, Fenris pulled his hand back and returned to his own cot only to be awakened a few moments later by the same whimpering from before. With a heavy sigh, he pulled his cot by the mages (pulling it away from the fire, first) and laid down. He began his singing once more, the words muddling together and ending up in a hum. The hum quieted the mage more and soon they were both sleeping peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note:** I was supposed to upload on Wednesday but time slipped away. It's 2:13 am and i'm sitting here on my computer half asleep after watching the Avengers all because i love you all. Now, gimme some reviews! haha no, i aint that petty O.o or am i? Okay, ima stop now.

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anders awoke to a warm something pressed against his chest. At first, he thought it was Jared, Hawke's mabari. But he felt whatever, or <em>who<em>ever is was, stretch the length of his body. Not a mabari then. Perhaps Isabela had climbed in with him instead of Hawke or Hawke had (Maker knows that one time had been embarrassing considering the man wore nothing to bed). Anders peeked through is closed eyes and almost yelped in surprise, shutting his eyes shut, as he saw frosty white hair. Fenris.

Fenris had climbed into bed with him... why?

* * *

><p>He was having a peaceful dream. It was rare that he could be able to wander the Fade without attraction demons because of his lyrium. It somehow was transferred into his sleeping-self and usually his sleep consisted of fending his mind from cutthroat demons who wanted to 'lick' the lyrium off his skin. It was an odd request but he was used to it. He was a coin in the middle of a impoverished place, it was a wonder they didn't team up and use violence to get at his tattoos.<p>

It was an odd dream even without the demons and their requests. He was in the middle of a lake standing in front of an impossibly large tower that shot up so high it almost met the Maker. He looked around this dream realm of his and wondered what part of his unconscious had this erupted from. He'd never been to such a place in his life, that he remembered at least, and it didn't spark a sense of déjà vu.

The tower looked old; bricks were crumbling at the base, mouldy and just generally nasty. The flora around its base was either wilted or dead. He leaned down and picked up a flower a few ways away, so yellow it was nearly blinding. It was the only thing around the tower that looked alive.

The poor thing swayed with the wind in a back and forth motion that resembled someone shaking their head. He plucked it from the ground carefully, holding it between his forefinger and thumb. It was an odd flower with its yellow petals and green stem; its centre was a rich caramel brown that should've been impossible for a plant yet here it was right in is hand.

He had to remind himself that it was just a dream, he was in the Fade, and none of this was real. The flower was just a figment of his imagination, perhaps even a secret or some revelation. He looked around the tower base again, green eyes searching for more flowers but finding none. The flower in his hand was the only one around the water-surrounded tower, the only one of its kind to survive. It was a trooper, Hawke would say, it lived on when all else perished.

He looked back to the flower then, gently stroking its stem as he walked around the tower searching for an entrance into the building.

* * *

><p>Anders' eyes snapped wide open when Fenris snuggled up closer to him, pressing his hot back into his chest. That wasn't the weird part, noohoohoo, when the elf reached back to grasp his hand and pull it around himself, that's when he began to freak out. What in the Maker was he doing?<p>

**He seems to be –**

_It was a hypothetical question, Justice, I know what he is doing._

**Then stop asking stupid question.**

Ignoring his companion, Anders tried his hardest not to move and wake Fenris as he took back his arm and pulled away. The moment their bodies stopped touching, he felt emptiness pass through his body. He shivered, bringing up his covers up to his neck. He was cold now that the elf was a few inches apart. He could feel the warmth Fenris' radiated, attracting his, begging him to come back and like a moth to a flame, he did. He was cold, bloody maker, it was cold without Fenris.

* * *

><p>He had found a door. A giant oak door that was nearly as tall as an ogre stacked on top of another ogre. Fenris shook his head. How was he going to get that thing open without help? He reached out to touch the wood, his hands splayed out and knees bent to test its strength when he notices his flower had dulled. It was beginning to die, its yellow petals fell one-by-one and its brown centre was now a nearly black.<p>

He stepped back from the door, hoping the distance would help the dying plant. But all it did was catch a gust of wind and make its petals fly away. Fenris looked on, helpless as the flower shivered up and died right on the palm of his hand. When the last inch of it had turned black, he dropped it to the ground unceremoniously, and turned away. He understood now what the flower represented.

* * *

><p>Anders pulled back the moment he felt Fenris stir. The elf's breathing was shallow, a signal that he was coming back from the Fade after a nightmare. Anders knew the signs; he had first-hand knowledge with nightmares. He pulled away as much as he could, almost burning his back as he reared into the fire pit (how that was still lit, he didn't know). He feigned ignorance as Fenris sat up on his cot abruptly, his green eyes wide and vulnerable.<p>

"Nightmare?" he asked as he pretended to poke the fire he'd nearly fallen into a few moments ago. "I hate those."

Fenris grunted in reply, standing up from his bed and coming to stand by Anders. Surprised, Anders looked up at the elf and smiled. Those eyes were filled with... well, not hate and they looked beautiful along with the shadows that covered his face because of the fire. He arched an eyebrow and motioned for Fenris to sit down next to him, surprised when he did.

_Today is just full of surprises, eh?_

**Not likely.**

_Can't you let me enjoy brain privacy for one bloody moment?_

There was a pause, Fenris looked on into the fire, before Justice replied, **no.**

Scoffing to himself, making the elf turn slightly in his direction, Anders looked down at his shaking hands. He didn't know when the tremors had started but he couldn't remember a time when he didn't have them. Justice was too powerful sometimes, even while dormant like now. There were times were he could feel his mind being replaced by the spirit, he said and did things out of character. He had blackouts and days of throwing up afterwards that indicated that the spirit had taken over. It was one reason why he looked so malnourished; he threw up most of his feedings thanks to the spirit.

But the tremors were the worst. They meant that Justice was going to take over, a sort of warning that it would happen soon. He never knew when, he barely even felt it most of the time, until he woke up a few days later, stark naked in his clinic with bile in his mouth. It wasn't a pretty sight; it was far from anything. He'd seen deathroot addicts in better condition

"I dreamt about a tower," Fenris said, his deep voice cutting through Anders' mind chatter. "This impossibly large tower with mouldy bricks surrounded by water for miles on end."

_Well, that sounds familiar. Could he be- no, there's no way he could have dreamt-_

"The plants around it were dead, except for one flower. It was yellow, the elf continued, "with a brown centre." Fenris turned to Anders, his eyes impossibly wide, even for an elf, with emotion. "I will deny it if you should ever repeat what I am about to say, got it?"

"Got it," Anders chocked out. "Loud and clear."

Fenris exhaled through his teeth, and said, "The flower reminded me of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Finished at 3:00am! Wooo! now i won't be able to sleep, great. .

Anyway, i set up a schedule (idk if i told you guys this last time) and set a day for each of my stories. This story falls on Wednesdays. Every Wednesday, expect an upload from me. Possibly two or three or four... And i'll be doing a riddle or question at the end and if someone get's it right, i'll upload early.

* * *

><p><strong>Question:<strong> There is a line here that belongs to the almighty Angel of the Lord, Castiel (from SUPERNATURAL). Find it and i'll upload the same day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note:** I just watched My Week with Marilyn and ... simply beautiful. Inspired right then and there.

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They headed to the Hanged Man the moment they left the Wounded coast. Hawke entered the pub in his usual flair, ordering drinks for everyone and putting it on Varric's tab. They had an understanding since Nora wouldn't let Hawke open his own account, only they two knew why not. Straight to Varric's suite they went, leaving the drunken cheering behind from the main room. Fenris and Anders walked slowly up the stairs, trying not to look at Hawke as he reached down to grasp Isabela's arse in one beefy hand.<p>

In the suite, after being greeted by Varric, Merrill and Aveline, they sat down and waited for the story to begin. Every time, no matter how small the task had been, Hawke would tell everyone what had happened in their latest mission. He'd add useless amount of bravado, humour and enemies that hadn't been there in real life, but he had a gift for storytelling. Sometimes Anders found himself leaning forward on his elbow like a little child to hear more from the brave Champion of Kirkwall.

Today was no different and by the end of the night, their tale had spun from a few coterie and thieves to an entire armada of thieves and a few dozen dragon riding coterie. When the tale spun to include a high dragon and darkspawn, Anders had had enough. He bid his farewells, citing having to return to his clinic as an excuse, and left the Hanged Man.

Fenris had left a hour before, standing up and just walking out without as much as a wave of his hand. No one had noticed, no one but Anders who saw him from the corner of his eye and hoped he had the courage to follow him out. But he couldn't wish for things like that, no. The elf was off-limits and very dangerous.

**You're dangerous, too.**

_No, I'm not._

**You have magic at your command, he had lyrium at him, how is that any different?**

_I can control it. I can control_ you.

**We'll see about that.**

* * *

><p>He was opening the door to his clinic when he saw it. The cracked wood and broken lock on one of his two doors. Anders wasn't stupid; but mostly deathroot addicts looking for a score had looted him before. He thought he's scared them off last time when he set one of them on fire, not really but the poor bugger thought he was on fire. It'd been fun watching the man run around yelling for mercy while trying to put out the 'flames' that were overtaking him. Anders had had a good laugh that night. But this was different.<p>

No ordinary thief would know where to hit the wood to make it split, where it would reveal his hidden lock. He had installed it a few weeks after meeting Hawke. He followed the man so much he began to neglect his clinic and, therefore, his patients. Some got antsy and decided to help themselves, so, after telling Hawke he would help in only extreme cases, Anders installed a lock. A special lock that only he knew where it was, how to disarm it and how to remove. But somehow the burglar did too.

"About time," A deep voice said as he pushed open the door with his staff. "I've been waiting."

"Fenris?"

"You ran away," the elf said as Anders stepped into the clinic, closing the door behind him and turning on the lamps with a flick of his wrist. "You ran away from me the other night, explain."

"You're drunk," Anders replied. "Come back when you're sober and we'll talk." He slipped past Fenris who reached out and pulled him back by the arm. "Let go of me."

He pulled his arm back, making the elf stumbled back loosing his footing and falling backwards. Anders reached down, after a moment of contemplation, and hoisted the elf up as much as he could, carrying him to one of the cots. Fenris said nothing, his body was as light as a cardboard box but as stern as his serious face. Anders deposited him on the cot, checking him for any injuries and left him there to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>I cut it off here for a reason. Next Chappie is going to be at least twice as big as this one; my muse hit today! I know this is two days late, sorry!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note:** I've just dyed my hair green-ish blue (aqua blue dye mized with green lol) and i'm feeling sassy ... don't know why and i don't know how long its gonna last so... here we go.

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fenris woke up with a headache the size of an ogre. Even the simple notion of sitting up had his head in a whirl and his throat clamping shut to keep himself from vomiting. He wasn't in the mansion in Hightown, he could tell by the awful stench that permeated the air and he wasn't in Lowtown because he still had his clothes on and it felt humid. He was in Darktown then, probably Anders' clinic.<p>

"I won't do!" Anders was yelling, pacing in the middle of the clinic when Fenris finally sat up. "No-oh, I-I won't! You can't force me to!" A pause. "That's not the point and you know it!" Another pause followed by a long, annoyed sigh. "I hate you, you know that?"

Fenris rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't just blurring out the person Anders was speaking to. There was no one there but the healer so who was he talking to?

"Anders?" Fenris called out gruffly. His own voice made his headache hurt more than it should, his forehead throbbing with pain and his eyes stinging. "Anders, who are you talking to?"

The healer rushed over to him, his eyes darting away and concentrating on healing the elf. He avoided the question, even once he was done, instead he poked and prodded Fenris asking all sorts of medical questions that eventually annoyed him so much he pushed the mage away.

"Whom were you talking to?" Fenris asked a bit more forcefully. Anders sighed, sitting down on a cot next to Fenris' and sighed. He did that a lot, the elf noticed, far too much. He stood, going to sit next to Anders and get the truth from him. There was only one other person - if the _thing_ could count as a being - that Anders could be talking to. "It was Justice, wasn't it? Justice."

"Yeah," Anders replied softly, his hands shaking slightly. "H-he wants me to do something... bad. I don't want to-

"-then don't."

"It is not that simple, Fen." Anders looked at Fenris with soft, brown eyes. Fenris moved closer, his hands coming to sit on top of Anders. His skin was so soft, so different than his own, Fenris thought. It felt nice.

"Tell me. Perhaps I can help," Fenris prompted. "Tell me what he wants you to do."

* * *

><p>Anders stared at Fenris. He wanted to tell him what Justice was asking of him but he couldn't. The spirit (if you could still call it that) wouldn't <em>allow<em> him to do so. He opened his mouth to say the first few words but all that came out was a sob. He was scared, he had admitted to himself as such a long time ago.

**Don't reveal out plan, mage.**

"I'm not going to do it," Anders replied trying to combat the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. He didn't want to look weak in front of Fenris. That thought was ripped from his mind as a sharp pain rippled though his body. He fell from the cot, holding his head in pain as his body curled in on itself leaving him on the floor paralyzed with pain and unable to heal himself. "I-I... w-won't do-do it!"

**You will because _I_ say you will.**

Fenris reached for him, he felt the lyrium calling out from the elf's skin. For a moment, while Fenris' arms were around him as he picked him up and placed him on the cot, the pain was gone. Then Fenris' arms and warmth left and the pain (along with Justice's voice) came back with a vengeance. Without a thought, Anders reached out for the elf, pulling him onto the cot on top of him.

"Help... me," he moaned out between sharp intakes of breath.

"How?" Fenris asked in his deep voice, his eyes wide. "How do I help you, Anders? Tell me."

"Stay with me."

Anders' eyes closed, his hands touching the elf on the arm for a moment before realizing Fenris hadn't said anything. He opened his eyes, the pain leaving him quickly and Justice's voice fading quickly. Fenris looked at him, green eyes full of something Anders' couldn't identify, or something he never thought he would see in the elf's eyes. It surprised and intrigued him in equal parts.

"Always," Fenris said softly, pulling Anders closer to his body. "For as long as you need me."

* * *

><p>It was Anders' turn to wake up in a headache, confused and annoyed. Someone was in his clinic, someone was <em>cleaning<em> his clinic, and that someone was Fenris. He sat up from the cot, biting his lip trying to suppress a smile; he looked at the lithe man as he swept the floor with as much vigor as he fought in battle.

He had removed his armor and had only his tattered under clothes on. A plain white shirt (torn at the sides and arms) with brown trousers (also torn at the sides) was his only attire as he cleaned around the clinic.

"Your up," Fenris said without looking his way. "Good. This place needs a good cleaning, you mind?"

"All yours," Anders replied with a smirk. As he stood, a force that suddenly appeared pushed him back on the cot. Justice was back from wherever he'd been. "Andraste's flaming tits go away!"

"I thought you said-"

"-Not you, Fen, Justice." Anders closed his eyes as the spirit bombarded his mind with images of his past. He saw Karl dying at his hand, he saw the Warden yelling at him for his stupidity and Nathaniel's disappointed look. He saw his every mistake, his every wrong choice he'd ever made. It hurt to much to live it over once but once again with a raging spirit as commentator was worst. "STOP! PLEASE! STOP!"

"It's okay, Anders, I'm here." Fenris voice slipped past every image and taunt, like a shinning beacon out in the water. "It's okay."

* * *

><p>"It's like he searches my mind for anything that will hurt me. He doesn't even apologize afterwards," Anders explained as they curled up on the cot.<p>

Fenris had made sure everyone knew not to disturb the healer, no matter what the emergency. He might regret it later, should Anders find out, but at the moment all that mattered was helping the man who helped everyone around him.

"I'm like his slave. Sometimes... sometimes I wake up in other places... naked and bloody," he looked up at Fenris to gauge his reaction. Fenris said nothing, merely nodded and waited for Anders to continue. "I- he takes over my body when I'm asleep and does Maker knows what. That's how I got into the mage underground, I woke up in the middle of a rescue and almost got shot with an arrow."

"He would leave you so unprotected?"

"I don't think he has control over me when I'm awake or rather, not as much as when I'm asleep."

"Is that why you don't sleep for days? Why you don't eat?"

"Food makes me tired," Anders replied with a cheeky smile. "I forget, really. Trying to keep myself from sleeping and keeping every part of my mind occupied so he won't catch on is a full time job. There's nothing to think about when you're preparing food or eating it or digesting it or excreting it. Any of those times he could take over."

"I see."

"I've never told this to anyone," Anders said with hesitation. Fenris wrapped his arms around him, a move so unlike him that it made Anders spill everything. "I'm scared that I won't be able to wake up one day. That I'll end up a whole other type of Tranquil and Justice will take over my body and won't give it back. I'm scared I'll be gone and won't be able to see you anymore."

"You won't loose yourself," Fenris assured him. "And when you do, count on me to be there to save you."

A thick pause passed. "Why?" Anders asked. "Why do this for me if you hate me?"

"I've never hated you, mage." Fenris closed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek for a moment. His eyes opened and looked directly into Anders' brown eyes. "I feel the need to protect you, no matter how... unnatural I think you may be... you are vulnerable and in know what can happen to people who are left vulnerable."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"They get taken advantage off," Fenris replied. "I don't want you to be used for a deed that ... isn't your doing."

"So... you're my guardian, my mum?" Anders sat up, his hands pulling at his hair. Fenris was as confused as the mage as he replayed his words in his head. He sat up, pulling Anders in for a hug that said more than any set of words put together.

"Hopefully more... but I'll settle for that if I must."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note:** I'm high of the both the Supernatural Season finale and the Sherlock Season finale so... here is chapter. More to come, hopefully, when the weather calms its tits!

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized _

* * *

><p>They avoided each other in public, leaving the Hanged Man at different intervals just to meet up later and so on. No one noticed anything different between them ... no one but Varric, that is. The dwarf would give them strange looks just before one of the left the establishment, smiling coyly as if he knew something. It was all fine as far as Anders was concerned but Fenris thought otherwise.<p>

It was one of their Wicked Grace nights and Anders, despite Justice's nagging, remained until well into the next morning. Twelve hours of game playing and mead drinking had left them in a rot that soon turned into a brawl of words. Isabela, in her drunken stupor, began a game that would get them all the more drunk. A game she called truth or dare.

The game began like any normal game that seven drunken friends played. Everyone but Anders and, surprisingly still around, Sebastian was drunk. The game was a mixture of drunken dares and muddled truths that ended when Anders' turn came around.

"Truth or dare, blondie," Varric asked raising his cup. "Pick or we'll pick for you." Out of choices, Anders picked truth. Varric smiled wide before saying, "Is it true that you and Fenris are sleeping together?"

The table grew quiet as everyone stared at the mage and elf. Fenris head had been on the table previously but now, attention peeked, he stared at Anders with unreadable eyes.

_Shit, what do I do? if I tell the truth Fenris might not forgive me later. If I lie, he might get mad. _

**Tell the truth. The game stipulates that-**

_I know what the rules are, Justice! I'm just thinking about the consequences. I don't want to loose Fenris because of some stupid drunken game._

**I remain firm in my answer: tell the truth. He might not even remember these events tomorrow.**

_He might not but Varric and Isabela sure will!_

**You've asked for my opinion and I have given it. Do as you will with it.**

Anders looked right into Fenris' eyes, pleading with him to forgive him, and answered with a firm, "No."

Everyone leaned back on their seats; unsure faces mixing with drunken bodies. Fenris left soon after, stumbling down the stairs and out the door before Anders could make an excuse to leave as well. Varric stared at him as the elf left, willing him to go after him as if to prove that they were indeed together. Hawke saved him the excuse a moment later.

"Anders... follow the damned elf, would you? He almost went into the Chantry last time he was drunk."

Hawke dismissed him with a hand wave before going back to snuggling with Isabela. Anders tried very hard not to jump up from his seat and run after the elf. Slowly, as if not wanting to go out after Fenris, he stood from his seat and gave his goodbyes. He received a few groans and a sleepy 'nighty-night' from Merrill. Telling them he would be in his clinic should they need him, he departed rounding the corner and down the stairs in hurry so fast he almost tripped and fell on a man who looked just like a darkspawn.

* * *

><p>Fenris left in a drunken saddened state. Being drunk, not a relatively new thing for the elf, had taught him that his emotions usually got hurt worst than whilst sober. And so when Anders had replied to the whore's question with a strong 'no', Fenris had felt his heart plummet to his stomach and take residence in the deepest part of his body.<p>

It wasn't like they were together; they hadn't decided what they were. It was clear that they were more than 'friends' but less than 'betrothed'. They were sleeping together, making love to one another and worst yet, he thought, they _knew_ each other inside and out. Anders had made sure of that by speaking non-stop, asking questions about this and that to try to get him to open up. At first Fenris had marely shut him up with a firm kiss on the lips or a whisper of seduction in his ticklish ear but soon he found himself joining in. he wanted to know the mage as much as Anders wanted to know him.

But in the end it was all empty words, caresses and promises because the mage had told their entire table of friends that they were nothing. Anders had denied everything they had done for the last few weeks and it hurt so bad Fenris had gotten drunker than ever.

As he stumbled his way out of the Hanged Man and into the streets of Lowtown, Fenris realized how drunk he really was. His vision blurred the more he walked, making his path to his home as dangerous as walking through the Wounded Coast blindfolded. With that in mind, his body decided it had had enough of walking and he plopped down with a groan in a small opening by the bar. His head fell forward as his eyes closed and the darkness overtook him. The last thing he remembered was a mop of blond hair coming his way and soft hands on his face. The rest was blanketed by the blackness of sleep that took him into the Fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle:<strong> There was this show about seven of so years ago that had an all female lead cast, what was this show?

**Clue: **There were three leads, and their characters had special powers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note: **Um, okay so my friend and I are in a Creative Writing work thingy where we write and this story that she wrote stuck with me 'cuz I could see Fenris [and a few other characters] in this scene. I chose Fenris because of his past and how relevant it seems to how little he actually remembers about it. *don't know if that made sense* anyway, credits to her for letting me twist her story to fit my own means}

**"_The Voiceless Scream_" **Original** by: _Miriam B._ (my best friend for, gosh, six years now) and **Adapted** To Fit Dragon Age by: Adriana Santillan.

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized _

* * *

><p><em>His feet splashed in puddles of the black rainwater covering the dirty cement floor as he sprinted as fast as he could down the narrow streets of the silent sleeping city. He could hear his blood rushing past his ears as his lung and heart expanded and contracted with every step he took. His footsteps echoed throughout the labyrinth of never-ending streets between tall, posh buildings and decaying monuments for the old and decrepit. Their walls followed him as he sprinted, twisting and turning with him no matter how far or how fast he ran. They followed him, raced him but most of all, they taunted him.<em>

_The cold rain began to fall down faster and harder than before, striking his fragile body like bullets as they fell upon his skin. He barely felt the drops, however, too concerned with where he was going to feel anything around him. He had no destination in mind only his instinct would tell him where to stop._

_He gazed up at the sky, feeling his eyes sting in delight as warm tears fell down his cheeks, mixing with the cold rain. It was the first time in years since he felt joy - pure utter joy and he had no idea where the emotion had come from. Only in the violent rain could he freely express his pain, where tears were veiled and hidden but also welcomed with open arms._

_The storm was on the verge of consuming the city in complete darkness as the clouds slowly stretched around the city limits. The full moon struggled to shine behind the black clouds as they dropped their contents on the unsuspecting people below, and only one last ray of white light was seen before it disappeared from sight._

_He felt very much alive in that brief moment when the moon shone. The light hit his face and relief washed over him like an umbrella, protecting him from the dangers around him. But then the light was gone, the moon was safely tucked behind a dark cloud and he felt as alone as before with only an unknowing feeling of joy to accompany him through the city._

_He shook his head, raking his hands through his wet hair before taking a running start to continue his way through the city. When he turned on one particular street after a narrow alley, he felt the pull and ran to the buildings door. He burst through the doors, leaving behind the maze of deserted streets and pouring rain for the comfort of a ceiling and darkness._

_Making his way around the room, he found some stairs and took them one by one. His mind was racing, his hands shook with excitement and his heart pumped faster than he'd ever felt before. Upon reaching the first landing, he inhaled sharply and ran the rest of the stairs until his lungs and body gave out. He took a quick breath and then, on the sixth floor, climbed out of the window._

_His first steps onto the old fire escape were shaky. His legs were tired from all the running he'd done and his lungs were beyond their limit in expansion. But he persevered, continuing his way up to the roof of the tall building._

_The rain re-soaked his body, penetrating down to his frail skin and giving him shivers. He almost slipped once or twice but managed to get a grip on the wet bars of metal before he could fall to his death. He realized how dangerous this truly was but he couldn't back down now, not when he was so close to the top. But the closer he got, the higher the pressure of the rising humidity pushed him to the limits._

_Until finally, with a final push, he made it to the top of the building standing up on the very ledge and looking down the way he'd come from. He looked down and then up at the thundering sky closing his eyes in recollection of his last few hours. He had so very few of them – memories. And they were like money to him, easily lost and hard to get._

_He remembered the relief in the nurse's eyes as she saw him awake, blue orbs coming into his view just seconds before he'd opened his eyes. Her eyes reflected all the warmth and caring that any mother should feel as she looks towards her child and it warmed his heart even know as he recalled how nice she'd been to him. But then it was gone. Replaced by nothingness._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh," the nurse's voice filled his mind as the memory took hold, comforting him in his time of need. "You've woken. I'm glad."<em>

_The homely nurse rose from her seat and leaned over his bed, her ample chest on display for him as she checked his temperature with the back of her hand. He wiped the grogginess from his face when she leaned back; satisfied that he was in a better state._

_A large lamp was at his side; blinding him and making his head explode with pain. She noticed and moved it away with a wide smile revealing her straight teeth._

_"Where am I?" he asked sitting up on the bed and looking around the unfamiliar room. The nurse's smile faltered for a moment, her eyes loosing their shine for a small minute before returning stronger than before._

_"You mean, you don't remember anything?" The nurse sat back down on her seat, her hands reaching for his. He pulled them away before their skin could touch, it felt wrong somehow, her touching him._

_The last thing he remembered was more of a feeling than a memory. He remembered anxiety and feeling lost. He remembered feeling isolated from his family and peers, the feeling of being alone for days on end with no one to speak to but himself. But before that... there was nothing but lingering questions and a blanket covering everything of his past._

_"I-I think I need to leave," he said, pushing himself up from the bed and standing up. As soon as he applied weight on his legs he felt them buckle, nearly snapping in half causing him to loose balance and crash back on the bed._

_The nursed helped get him back in the bed, her soft hands calming his body down as she wrapped a blanket around his body like a baby. He took one last look around the room, his eyes dropping with every second that passed until his eyelids grew too heavy and everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangermystery/i'm tired so ima stop here for now. I've got a paragraph of the next chapter written so i just need to write the rest and i'm set. I'ma be baking tomorrow so i will post whilst everything is cooling down on the cooling racks. Promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle:<strong> Who said this: "_So if you have what you say you have, I'll make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes._"

**Clue:** It's from a villain in a show that is a modernization of a classic series of books, movies and shows. Series Two just Hit the U.S recently but in the UK it premiered earlier in the year. There is also a movie with the lead being an American actor who can do a British accent quite well, for an American. We american's suck at abroad accents so bad!

**Oh! And:** good job on everyone who guessed "Charmed" on the last riddle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note: **Dedicated to BlackStormShadow for answering all the riddles correctly. Sorry it took so long! No excuse! But i just got a new laptop so that means I can write and upload from anywhere which means I will be uploading more. This week is "Unexpected" week so expect at least an upload a day.

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized _

* * *

><p>Anders cared for Fenris, truly he did, and the sight of a shivering, whimpering and downright distraught Fenris made his heart clench. Had he been the one to upset him so? He certainly thought so as he carried him over his shoulder after finding him sprawled out in an alley by the Hanged Man.<p>

"Please don't choke on your own vomit," Anders whispered out as he carried him down the stairs to Darktown. He had to take him to his clinic; Fenris might wake up and do something stupid like die. And Anders didn't want the elf to die; he had too many lingering questions. Halfway down the stairs, the elf began to mumble words. Anders stopped, checking on Fenris making sure he was okay before continuing down the stairs. When Fenris started to scream and scratch at his back, Anders hurried the last few steps and carefully put him down on the floor, his back on the wall and legs outstretched in front of him.

Anders bent down to examine Fenris, checking his temperature and such and trying to help his body process all the alcohol he'd drunk by using his healing magic. Fenris calmed after a moment with a soft sigh. He reached out for Anders with semi-curled fingers like a babe would for its mother, pulling the mage until they were very close.

"'m 'kay," Fenris mumbled into Anders' coat lapels. "'m 'afe now... 'omise I'll 'e safe, love. Promise 'e?"

Anders stared down at the elf, confused as ever but he mumbled a soft, "I'll protect you, you're safe with me." That seemed to satisfy Fenris for a bit and Anders managed to pull him back and finish carrying him to his clinic.

* * *

><p>Fenris already knew where he was when he woke up with a headache and a strange taste in his mouth. He would guess he was at Anders' clinic by the aromatic scent that surrounded him and the cries of an infant and yells of a woman. Slowly he opened his eyes, closing them when the light hurt his eyes. It didn't matter that in his mind he remembered a rather embarrassing scene between them where Anders had to psychically carry him. He wanted – <em>needed<em> – to see the mage so much that it hurt.

Slowly, he tried once more to open his eyes and the first thing he saw were a pair of caramel eyes looking at him with both worry and caring. Anders.

"M-mage," Fenris whispered out, his throat burning as the words traveled from his throat. He coughed, his throat hurting even more as he did so.

"Let me help," Anders said pulling Fenris' hands away from his face and tenderly touching the side of his face. When his hands reached Fenris' throat, he tsk-ed. "Can I heal that for you? You have a sore throat, the alcohol made it worst and now, as you exhale whatever remains in your system, it worsens with every breath."

Fenris stared at Anders shocked. It sounded plausible enough, but anything coming out of the mage's mouth sounded plausible to Fenris. But downed by sore throat? That was emasculate to say the least. Fenris nodded, unable to say anything and let the mage do his job.

It was hard not to stare at the mage as he worked and Fenris found himself doing just that – staring intently at the mage as he concentrated. His brows would furrow and he would bite his lower lip but slightly, his eyes narrowed in or sometimes scrunched closed as he concentrated and pictured what his magic was repairing in his mind. It was all rather … beautiful. Not that Fenris would admit it, ever.

"I'm done, how do you feel?" Anders asked, retracting his hands from Fenris' neck. "Better, I hope?"

"Y-yes," Fenris replied with a cough. "Much better, thank you."

He reached up and touched his neck, his fingers tracing over the area that Anders' fingers had just left. His touch wasn't the same as the mage's; his fingers were too calloused and rough. He looked at the man in front of him, trying to see past the magic, past the possession and the boiling beast that lay dormant inside him… but failed.

It annoyed him that his past could dictate his present so much and yet, even as he tried as much as he could, he couldn't see anything but a magister in the making. A man who, in Tevinter, would be both praised and admired enough to be killed for his power. Yes, he would be praised in Tevinter but this was Kirkwall, he told himself as he looked at Anders, things are different here.

"How did I get here?" Fenris asked, blinking as he tried to remember what happened last night. "How did I get to your clinic?"

"I found you," Anders told him looking down at his hands. "I found you stinking drunk in a back alley by the Hanged Man. I carried you here."

"You carried me here?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Anders asked, his eyes snapping to Fenris. "I took pity on you and I carried you over my shoulder all the way here. I'm not as weak as you may think, Fenris."

"I know you are not, I wasn't- I wasn't saying that-"

"-I have other patients to take care off," Anders interrupted, getting up from the cot. "Stay as much as you need, call me if you need anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle:<strong> Who says "Hey, assbut" in Supernatural and towards who did he first say it to?

**Clue: **Clue... clue... um... well, its in the show Supernatural, he died and was brought back to life about three or four times in the last three seasons.

**Oh! And:** Moriarty is correct from the new BBC drama _SHERLOCK_. Awesome show, by the way, with the very handsome and talented Benedict Cumberbatch. Oh, how i love British Tv!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note: **No riddle this time since it's upload two for the night. Its 11:05pm and I'm up so might as well write something. I lost my iPod somewhere in my house, so I cannot go to sleep even if I wanted to knowing that the poor thing must be scared and alone.

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized _

* * *

><p>Anders left the elf alone and decided to continue his duties. There wasn't much, not after the birth and immediate care of the babe and the mother. There were some patients who needed his continuous help but at the moment they were either with family, passed out or asleep. The clinic, however, needed his attention. Empty bottles of potions, herbs and medicine lay scattered around the floor and in his office off back. The racks and cabinets where open, contents on the verge of falling and some leaking needed his attention as well as dirty, bloodied or soiled linens that made the back area stink. He didn't have time for a hung-over elf with attitude problems.<p>

As easy as it was to say that he had better things to do, it was harder to actually do them instead of standing around and staring at Fenris. He caught himself several times stealing glances at the white haired elf and managed to catch himself before Fenris saw him. It was like his eyes lingered Fenris' way whenever his mind strayed from his job for a moment.

**You're hands are starting to look like prunes from the amount of time you've spent washing the linen. Yet it would seem only one article has made it out of the soapy water.**

_You're point?_

**You are distracted, that is my point. The elf will still be there when you're done, finish your work before ogling the elf.**

_I'm not ogling. I'm just… worried for his health, is all._

**He drank too much last night, it was his fault and he will be fine. You said it yourself, Anders, there are more important things to do.**

_Who died and put you in charge, huh? Since when are you my boss?_

**I am not your boss, you do not work for anyone and I fail to see what someone dying has to do with being 'in charge'.**

_One day, Justice, we will sit down and have a long talk about the mechanics of sarcasm. But not now, I'm busy ogling._

Anders returned to washing the linens of blood, urine, feces and a strange, crusty substance that he was scared to touch. Maker knows what could have made that and he didn't want to know. By the time he was done, his hands were in fact similar to prunes just as Justice had said. But at least now the clinic had clean cloths, napkins and bed covers.

Next up, unfortunately, were his rounds. As much as he loved to heal, he hated the act of having to make pleasantries while family members where present especially if the patient was fatally ill. Most of his long-term patients where ill with one thing or another and were, unfortunately, going to die. Some lasted a good few weeks before taking their final breathe and some recovered enough to go home. Others left, as they got worst, deciding to die at home with their families rather that in a clinic in Dark Town with other dying people and a stench of death surrounding them. Anders would have picked the later; he didn't want to die in his own clinic.

After speaking to the families, updating them on their relative's condition, and checking on the patient, Anders made his way to the back to organize his shelves and cabinets. That took less time that he would've wanted and so, half an hour later, he found himself walking to Fenris' cot and sitting down on the bed next to him.

* * *

><p>Fenris wondered what Anders was playing at, staring at him every few minutes only to look away the second Fenris looked. It was both frustrating and annoying and Fenris was starting to get fed up. When the mage approached his cot, Fenris ignored him, turning away pretending to be asleep. But the mage knew better, he could probably sense that he wasn't asleep with his magic and so sat down and sighed.<p>

"I hate this," Anders told him. "Putting on a brave face for the family when I know their loved one has days maybe weeks to live. "

"Then don't," was Fenris' reply. "Tell them the truth, they should know it anyway. It will be worst to find out one day that their relative died while they ate breakfast."

"I see your point but i do not want to tell them that. I'm here to heal, to counsel and to listen and I haven't survived this long by telling the truth."

"Have it your way," Fenris muttered. "Can I sleep now or do you have anything else to say?"

"I'll check up on you later." Anders said.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Anders came back and sat down an hour later, putting up his feet on Fenris' cot with yet another sigh. It seemed like his job made the mage sigh every few hours whether it was in frustration with himself, Justice or with his patients was hard to tell. Perhaps it was a combination of both or maybe it was none. Whatever the case, Fenris had taken a nap and was slightly less hung over now and he decided to let the mage talk out his problems as thanks for helping him last night.<p>

"Did you see that old man? He was intoxicated and on the verge of a clot and yet, after I damned well saved his life, he threw up on me and walked away." Anders removed his upper robe, discarding it on the floor between them. "And that whore from the Blooming Rose, wanting to pay me with free services for a broken nail. A broken nail! Not to mention the little boy who, despite weighing less that my arm, wanted to pay me in bread. The poor thing had no food except for that piece of bread and he wanted to give it to me."

"You did not take it, I hope," Fenris said eying the mage. Without his robe on, the giant piece of material that made him look like a grizzly bear, Anders looked rather lanky and way too skinny to be normal. "Although it would help with your own weigh issue. You look just about to pass out from both exhaustion and malnutrition."

"Well, well, well, look whose suddenly a healer. Tell me, oh, grand pooh bah, should I have excepted bread as payment and let a child starve or live another day without food?"

"You could die and then who would help all these people?" Fenris asked. "I would rather see a child who is likely to go into a life of crime and die young die from malnutrition than see you waste away because of your principles."

"Having a little domestic, are we?" Hawke's voice yelled out from across the room. He approached, Isabella and Varric in tow, with a smile on his face. "Anders, Fenris, if you two aren't busy having a row, I need help up in mine."

"Fenris should be all healed up and my rounds are done. I can have someone replace me in five minutes."

"All ready taken care of, Blondie," Varric replied motioning behind him. Two mages entered the clinic, their eyes searching for danger before stepping into the room and heading to Anders. "These two are as reliable as any men I've ever worked for, their magic is strong in the healing arts and they can take over for you for as long as you're gone."

"All right," Anders conceded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle:<strong>

**Clue:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note: **I forgot to say good job to paulaH and GJ for getting the last clue right. So, good job paulaH. The answer was Castiel in the episode called Swan Song.

Also, its 5:30am and, after a four hour sleep in cool, crisp air I'm back in my room to a cold, cold room. I'm writing, yay!

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized_

* * *

><p>Anders hated caves. He hated the heavy musty scent that permeated from caves; he hated the wet ground and the stray drops of water that landed on his face and hair. He hated the way his clothes smelt after fighting dragons that roamed caves and the way his shoes had to be replaced from stepping in one too many piles of dragon dung. He hated how closed in and surrounded caves where and how it reminded him of his time in the Circle Tower dungeons. All in all, Anders hated caves.<p>

This trip into the mines that Hawke owned, creatively called the Bone Pit, was no different. He stepped in dung, more times than he could count, and his clothes smelt of dragon breath mixed with blood and must. He would have to buy new clothes, _again_, as well as shoes. Inside, Justice was rambling about how dignified Hawke was by buying the mine from that man in the High Town market.

**The men have better lives now. They have a salary and decent wages to get homes and food for their families. Hawke did well in saving these people and telling off the man.**

_By punching him in the face and getting arrested by Guard Captain Aveline?_

**The point is that he saved these peoples lives and for that I admire him.**

_Really? You admire _that_ man?_

Anders looked at Hawke who was having a very heated discussion with his hand for dropping his sword on the ground in their last encounter with a baby dragon. Justice remained quiet but Anders suspected that Hawke's coolness level with him dropped quite a bit.

His eyes strayed to the elf who was laying down on a rock a few feet away. His eyes were closed and, after a moment of hesitation, the healer in Anders took over and he stood to make sure Fenris was all right. Varric was cooking and Isabela was on guard duty so he knew they wouldn't need him for a bit. Hawke was… still yelling at his hand, whether that was just out of boredom or real Anders couldn't tell.

As soon as Anders reached Fenris, he knew something was wrong. The usual lyrium call that would creep up on him and Justice, tempting them into submission and on the verge of licking the elf, was waning fast. Immediately, Anders sat down next to Fenris and felt his forehead. He was scorching hot. Worried, he felt the rest of his face – wiping off cold sweat and feeling for a breathed. He was breathing, but too slowly and too shallow for comfort.

Anders took action – he slapped the elf as hard as he allowed himself to do and hoped that he would be yelled at for the action. When Fenris did nothing, Anders began to use his magic to heal him. He found a wound, covered up by his heavy plated armour, and an infection that had quickly spread from it to the rest of his body. He began to take off Fenris' armour but found it too heavy and too bulky to do so without injuring him further.

"Hawke!" he called out a moment later. Their leader, the brave and wise Hawke, stopped his fight with his undisciplined hand and looked up and Anders. "I need help! He's got an infected wound!"

Hawke sprinted into action, running to Anders side and saying, "I'll help, what do you need?"

Anders told him to lift up the armour slow enough so that Anders could heal the abdominal wound as it was revealed. Slowly, Hawke removed the elf's chest plate and Anders healed the wound as much as he could. When the piece of black armour was gone, Anders cursed the elf.

"Damn you, you stupid self-righteous elf!"

Fenris had not only an abdominal wound the size of an Antivan's ego but also a chest wound and a shoulder wound. Together, all being infected from not being treated, they were making Fenris severely sick. Anders looked in his bag and prepared for the long night – or day, one could never tell with caves – by taking out a few lyrium potions.

* * *

><p><em>He didn't know where he was but he knew enough to know he wasn't safe. His instincts told him to run away from the 'hospital' as the lady who attended to him called it. But, by the Maker, was he tired. His body felt heavy and his mind was muddled. His eyes would close every few seconds with sleepiness and his head would sway as his body tried to sleep. But he refused to be left unprotected. If he slept, he couldn't defend himself. But in the end his body won and he fell into a deep slumber.<em>

_When he woke up, a new face appeared in his line of vision. The man was old; his wrinkled face startled him as his eyes opened from his sleep. At first, they just stared at one another. The man sat down on the bed, his weight tilting it and making his legs touch the man's back. Uncomfortable, he sat up and pulled his legs up to his chest. _

_"Who are you?" he asked the man. "Why are you here? Why am I here?"_

_The man blinked a few times before answering in a voice too high for his body. "You do not remember what happened, then. Well, I suppose that's good. I'm guessing you do not know who I am." He shook his head, pulling his knees closer to his chest. "I am Denarius." _

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle: <strong>Which animals (top two, please) are as smart as humans?**  
><strong>

**Clue: **Well, obviously the answer is a mammal and an animal. The rest is up to you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note: **Thanks for all the reviews and answers to the riddle. amaya-nights rain and BlackStormShadow both answered correctly. I have just had crab rangoon and I'm happy :) I need a beta, by the way, any one interested?

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized_

* * *

><p><em>Denarius, that name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place it. His mind was still muddled, something that seemed to worsen as the time passed. Denarius wasn't making it any easier by staring at him as while he tried to place his name and face. Nothing came back, however and so, he stared at the old man in front of him, waiting for him to continue. <em>

_"You do not know who I am and, I'm guessing you do not know who I am." The old man looked at him and nodded. He gave no confirmation but the old man already knew it to be true. "Your name is Fenris – my little wolf. Say it with me: Fen-ris."_

_"Fenris," he repeated. The name… it tasted sour in his tongue but sounded right. "Where am I? Why am I here?"_

_"Fenris," the old man said. "Fenris… are you there? Fenris?"_

_"I'm here, right in front of you…" Fenris said confused._

_"Fenris wake up, wake up please!" The old man's voice distorted and a new, different much more sweeter voice replaced. "Please, Fenris, for the love of Andraste, wake up!"_

_He knew that voice from somewhere. He tried to figure it out and managed to place the voice with a face. A face of a man with soft caramel eyes and full lush lips… a man that made his heart beat and that made him forget his name._

_"Anders…"_

* * *

><p>When Fenris eyes snapped open, Anders sighed in relief. It had been nearly two hours since he'd found the elf was wounded and had begun to treat him. And now the elf had awoken, moaning out his name which was a plus. His fever was down and the damage to his body had been repaired. There wasn't even a sign that the infection had spread as far as it actually did which worried Anders. Not only that but his shoulder wound appeared to be far older than their last battle had been. A few days old, actually.<p>

"Fenris…" Anders called out softly, touching the elf's check softly. No more fever, no more chills and yet he was cold to the touch. "Shake your head if you can hear me."

No response.

"Maybe he's sleeping, you know resting off the infection," Isabela volunteered. "I do that all the time."

"Vaginal infections are very different than this type of infection," Anders replied harshly. "Unlike you, he is in serious trouble unless he wakes up. You, you can sod off."

**Fighting will not help the elf heal.**

Anders sighed, running a hand through his hair before tuning to the rogue and apologizing. Uncharacteristically, Isabela forgave him giving him a sad smile and a pat on the back before scurrying off to get some protein for when Fenris awoke. Hawke sighed and gave Anders a look that said _'say-that-again-and-I-will-kill-you'_ and got up to follow her. Only Varric remained with Anders has he looked after the sick elf.

**Perhaps he need rest just as the whore suggested. His body had gone through a terrible ordeal and there is not telling what the lyrium in his skin is doing. It could be spreading the infection or harbouring it, for all you know.**

_I'm not just going to let him die, Justice. The lyrium could very well be doing either or both of those things but I can't give up. I have a few more bottled of lyrium potions left and then I can syphon some off his skin in order to get a better look with my magic. Hopefully, he will be healed before I run out of energy._

**I can help, if you wish. **

_How?_

**I can take over your work, your body and continue to heal him while you rest. I would be using my own energy whilst you regain yours.**

_Why would you do that?_

**I have… taken a liking to the elf and would hate to seem him perish under such conditions. He deserves to die in the field of battle, not succumb to an infection because of stubbornness.**

_Wow. I didn't know you cared so much, Justice. It's quite touching, really._

**Plus, I would hate to be around you if he should perish. You would go back to being a 'sour-puss' I think is the word the dwarf used to describe you.**

_Gee, thanks for that. _

**Should I take that as a yes to my offer?**

_Yes, Justice, it's a yes to your offer to take over my body whilst I rest. As creepy as it sounds I am tired and I'm sure you know how to use my magic… right?_

**I am not without knowledge of the healing arts and I've learned a great deal from watching you.**

_Um, well, okay then let me just warn Varric before you take over._

"Blondie," Varric said as always with impeccable timing. "Are you feeling okay? You've been kinda swinging back and forth and mumbling to yourself for a while now."

"I'm fine, thanks," Anders replied wiping away some sweat that was trickling down his face. "Actually, I'm tired and Justice is going to take over for a bit whilst I regain my energy and whatnot. So don't freak out or anything."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Varric asked with a tone that said he didn't think it was. "Last time he took over you almost killed a young mage."

"Yeah, well this time he is doing it to save Fenris," Anders replied looking down at the still unconscious elf. "He doesn't want to see a warrior die of such a unworthy illness. He thinks Fenris should die in the field of battle like a true warrior."

"I didn't know you're friend had morals," Varric joked. "I'll keep an eye out just in case. An arrow in the shoulder should be enough to wake you up, no?"

"Yes, thank you, Varric." Anders smiled at the dwarf. He closed his eyes and let the calming yet unruly presence of Justice take over as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_He better be better when I wake up and there better not be any unnecessary dead bodies laying around. Wake me up the moment Fenris wakes up or something happens._

**I shall. Rest now, healer, I can take it from here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle<strong>: What is the scientific name of our distant relative that existed around 3.9 million years ago? Extra for nickname.

**Clue:** I love the scientific name. Okay... clue... remains where found in 1975 and where named. The name is also the title to a very successful show in the 1960's of a couple, one of which was hispanic and the other a redhead.

**Answer to last riddle:** The dolphin and the chimpanzee are the top two smartest animals. Although I think that the dog should trump the chimp because technically aren't chimps and humans related enough to count them as our cousins? they shouldn't count then... but then again, I've never been good at science! Dogs rule!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note: **Thanks for all the reviews and answers to the riddle. BlackStormShadow was half right. Australopithecus africanus is the correct answer and the nickname was Lucy. Lucy was found in 1975. The show was _I Love Lucy._

**Key**:

Justice**: Bold**

Anders_: Italicized following bold._

* * *

><p><em>Fenris wondered aimlessly around the Face with nothing more than a voice to follow. A voice that kept disappearing every few minutes and wouldn't return for what felt like hours. The voice was the same as before, he knew its owner, knew his name but for the life of him he couldn't place the name with a face. It was odd, having a name but having no face associated with it. But then again Fenris still had little memory. It was like he was in a dream within another dream because he could tell some things were not meant to be together.<em>

_He walked along a curvy path that followed a cold mountain. He didn't feel the cold air but, judging by the snow-covered ground, it was cold. To his right there was a cliff that overlooked an ocean where, in the centre, stood a large tower that, even in his point of view half way up the mountain, looked like it stretched on forever. To his left was the mountain cliff, all gagged rock and snow covered trees poking out from the frozen soil. He knew the tower was out of place and as he reached yet another curve in the mountain pass, it wasn't the only thing. _

_At the very peak of the mountain stood a man in large black robes that nearly reached the ground. His long blond hair hung just below his ears from which hung an intricate gold earing. The man had his bad to Fenris, as did all the other people who were sitting behind the man (in front of Fenris) all facing an alter of sorts where the blond and another man - a short, stumpy man with chest hair poking out of his black vest - stood._

_As he approached, faceless people turned around and smiled at him. He could vaguely recognise a few faces, although their names escaped him, but overall everyone and everything around him was a mystery. He walked between the two aisles, trying to get to the front to ask the two men who seemed to be in charge, what was going on and how he had gotten there. But the closer he got, the more he felt his heart beat and his hands became sweaty. _

_He looked down at himself then, taking notice that somehow between the last curve of the mountain and his walking, his clothing had changed. Strange, he didn't remember changing. He wore what at first appeared to be his usual armour, with no spikes however, before realising it was too light and too flimsy. It was a suit made to look like his black spiked armour coupled with form-fitting trousers made of soft leather. He wore not shoes, a comforting thought. But as Fenris reached the front, after what felt like a lifetime, and the man turned around, he stopped. He knew that face, those lips and those eyes. He knew the strawberry blond hair and the stubble cheeks. He knew who this was … if only he could remember his name._

_"You made it," the man said with relief. A small smile played on his lips as he took a step towards Fenris, hand outstretched, and said, "I thought you were going to leave me on the alter, love. So glad you didn't."_

_Fenris blinked and, without thought as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he reached out towards the man and laced their fingers. He didn't know where he was, how he'd gotten her or who the man was but he felt right. He felt he was were he belonged and nothing was going to take that from him. _

_"Never," Fenris told him as they stood in front of the short man holding hands and awaiting for a command. "I would never leave you."_

* * *

><p>Anders was fully refreshed and ready to work eight hours later. The process of getting back his body, however, took longer than that. Justice, as annoying as he was, appeared to be much more powerful because for the life of him, Anders couldn't figure out how to communicate with his body. Usually, he would just think and Justice would listen but Justice was in control now and the spirit was not thinking of anything but causes and effects, remedies from the past and possible ways to reach Fenris in his sleep. All in all, Justice was thinking so much that Anders felt himself about to explode with frustration.<p>

Once he took back his body, after yelling for nearly two hours every time Justice would stop thinking, he got back to work. Justice gave him a run down of Fenris' condition and together they narrowed down what could be happening. They both agreed that it wasn't Fenris body that was causing this but his mind.

**During extreme duress, a mind will sometimes go into itself and try to keep the conscious and the soul from feeling anything by putting them in a state of rest similar to a coma. That way, while the body is in pain, it can heal without having to deal with mental anguish.**

_I agree, Justice. He should be in the Fade, shouldn't he? Isn't that where we all go when we are asleep?_

**He is not asleep, however, he is in mental shock and his mind is trying to repair itself from the inside out. His body is healed, yes, but the mind might not be aware of that. His mind might also be letting him figure out things by himself, letting him work out why he is wherever he is and allowing him to dream and problem solve at once.**

_I… think I understand… but how do we get him out. He needs to eat and I don't think I can keep his body temperature down long for long. The weather is getting pretty extreme here and it would take us almost a week to get back to Kirkwall._

**It is a trek he must endure on his own. He must wake up soon or he _will_ die of starvation. His lyrium might be able to sustain him for a bit longer than any regular human or elf but soon he will use all it up and he will die. Weather is not a big problem, the problem here is that you will soon run out of supplies and food to care for both you and your companions.**

_Don't worry about us, worry about him. We can take care of ourselves, he – wherever he is stuck at – can't._

**You are taking care of him well enough. He should be thankful, Anders.**

_Yeah, well, if he doesn't recover… I don't know what I'll do._

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle<strong>: It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Unexpected

**Beta**: None. All mistakes are my own.

**Note: **Thanks to paulaH for answering the riddle correctly. The answer was 'nothing'. I want to thank everyone who read, commented, followed and answered my riddles because without you, I am nothing but a geek with an idea. Anyway, I will now tell you the bad news. After this:

* * *

><p><em>Fenris looked towards the dwarf – yes, that's what he was, a dwarf – and waited. He was part of a ceremony, what kind he did not know, so he waited patiently for it to begin. His heart continued to beat in his chest at a rate he knew was not normal. Fenris said nothing else to the man next to him, letting his hand be held and having no thought of taking it back. He wanted the other mans hand in his, it felt almost natural and he felt like if he let go, he might disappear. <em>

_The man gave him a wide smile, dimples appearing on his face and his eyes crinkling at the sides. Fenris somehow knew he always loved that: the man's smile. It made him look younger than he was, far younger than he acted and far more agreeable to look at. He didn't know how he knew, he just did._

* * *

><p>Anders was in rest when Fenris began to stir. Justice woke him up the moment the elf began to move around, mumbling incoherently. The second he snapped back into his body, after being debriefed by Justice, Anders checked Fenris with his magic. His temperature was gone, there wasn't even a trace of infection and everything was as it should have been. Fenris didn't even look sick anymore, he looked to be resting.<p>

But somehow that scared Anders more than relieved him. Something was happening in Fenris' head, something that was speeding his recovery faster than anything Anders had ever seen. It was amazing.

* * *

><p><em>Fenris looked into the eyes of the man whom, in a few moments, he would be saying 'I do' to. He wasn't scared or lost anymore; he knew he belonged here next to the blonde. He felt secure, safe and loved beyond measure. It was… comforting.<em>

* * *

><p>Anders stared in disbelief as Fenris mumbled his name… over and over again like a prayer. He reached out and touched the elf's still cold hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly.<p>

"Wake up, please," he mumbled against it. His hands glowed with healing magic and he tried to convey his message to Fenris' body. The elf twitched and his hand tightened around Anders'. "Wake up."

_"_Wake up_."_

* * *

><p><em>Fenris looked around. That voice… he knew that voice. It was <em>the_ voice. The voice he was looking for before coming upon this whole ceremony. He'd forgotten all about it!_

_"_Wake up, please_."_

_The blonde next to him turned his brown eyes on him, questioning Fenris as he shuffled around to look for the source of the voice. He found nothing but eyes looking at him with confusion. He turned to face the man next to him and said, "I'm sorry, I can't."_

* * *

><p>"Fenris?" Anders whispered out as the elf's eyes began to slowly open. "Fenris!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And they lived happily ever after... until Anders blew up the Chantry but that's a tale for another day ... *hint hint*<strong>

* * *

><p>This, my dear friends, is the end. I know, I know, very sudden but I've found myself in a bit of a pickle. My muse had dried up and is all but gone in regards to this story and so, with this short chapter and long as hell AN, I will be closing this story. It might come as bit of a shock but hey, it had to end someday. Go ahead, flame at me! I expect it! *cringe* I'll still love you!


End file.
